total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript 16 TDSKA
King Flurry51: (Chris) Last time on Total Drama Sky Adventures... 12:37 The not so happy user: I'll do it 12:37 King Flurry51: We got to Madagascar, the land of dancing lemures and, seem, Test Tube, too. She likes to Tube i Tube it! The challenge was a talent show 12:37 The not so happy user: (so, I do it or it's KF's?) 12:38 Berryleaf: (slap happy did you get my pm) 12:38 King Flurry51: Mal tried with a magic number that involved his new evil assistant Lightbulb, Gwen tried with a circus number using Mal and a Fossa, and both went...terrible. Instead, Fan's computering keyboard concert and Trent's song about the Dolphins were the best things, and eventually the guitarist won! Lightbulb turned into Darkbulb and her dumb plans were so annoying that everyone voted out her. Now that Mal is left alone, he will be still a threat or a joke? Test Tube will turn from a scientist to a dancer? Trent's winning streak will finish? Discover it in the 16th episode of Total Drama Sky Adventureeeeees! 12:43 The not so happy user: (chris) Last Time, on Total Drama Sky Adventures... we went to the African island Madagascar! We got to see lemurs, fossas and... Zoey? Well, definetelly it wasn't Mal's best challenge, from the magic trick to Gwen's fossa taming. Jasmine hooked up with Madagascar animals, while Lightbulb discovered her dark side hooking up with Mal, and both tried to get Izzy eliminated. However, Trent managed to make her unguilty, and everyone finally got to see Lightbulb's scheme. Trent won again with his guitar skills, and won the challenge, and chose to eliminate Lightbulb in return. However, other contestants also saw their good talents, and gave them first class also. But that was then, and this is now. What will hapen now? DIscover it on total...drama...Skyyy Adventureees! oh sorry wrote it on a Word 12:43 King Flurry51: ahahah! 12:43 Berryleaf: (izzy) Two Chrises? This is Chrisception! 12:43 The not so happy user: START 12:43 King Flurry51: (mal2) Two Chris? This pure evilness! 12:43 The not so happy user: FIRST CLASS (trent) Well, winning again was actually something cool... mind if I take a chocolate, Billy? 12:45 Berryleaf: (billy) Go ahead, they're free as always (billy) Of course tips are appreciated... 12:45 The not so happy user: (trent) Alright.. here's a tip... Don't trust many people... and here's the real tip *throws him a nickel* 12:45 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *conf.* This staying at first class is good, but still, i'm bored of this place, kind of different without anyone to talk, oh well... 12:45 King Flurry51: (fan2) Congratulation, Trent, this is your second victory. You have just started a classical winning streak *updates the blog on the computer* that means you have 70% of possibility to keep winning or be the next target. 12:46 Berryleaf: (billy) *catches it in his mouth like a dog* 12:46 The not so happy user: (trent) Wait, what? 12:47 King Flurry51: (fan2) It's statistic, don't be surprised, I'm a reality show expert. Partecipated to only two, but watched over 9000 12:47 The not so happy user: (trent) You always talk about that with people? 12:47 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *goes to dining area* Alright, what we have here? 12:48 King Flurry51: (fan2) Excuse me? Oh, ehm, it's because I don't have many topics to share...not even with Test Tube, that seems ignoring me lately. I'm very unrelevant for the people 12:49 The not so happy user: (trent) Oh, don't worry. I am sorry... I just felt a bit uncomfortable...it's not nice to hear how you will get thrown out of a plane 12:49 King Flurry51: Therefore, in this way, I show at least to be good and "original" in something: Internet and blogs. *sighs* (fan2) I'm still trying to find a way to date with TT, but, I asked on Yahoo and none gave me a decent answer! *deep sigh written on the computer* 12:50 The not so happy user: (trent) Well... I can actually try something on that.... 12:50 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *looks that the fridge is empty* What? I need protein! Or something! *conf.* It's a fact, if i am not strong for the next challenge, imma be walking out the front door 12:51 King Flurry51: (fan2) Try..something? 12:51 The not so happy user: (trent) I mean, you have any clues of if she likes you? I can help (trent) I've been on some dates... 12:51 King Flurry51: (fan2) Hmm... sometimes she seems to like my company and Others, especially in this show, she ignores me. 12:52 The not so happy user: (trent) Well.... maybe you should talk to her like out of the show... I mean, when you weren't here, what did you talked about? 12:53 King Flurry51: (fan2) To be honest I started to consider to be more than friends when I saw all the Fantube shippers on Deviantart.. then I realized I had lot in common with her and that, maybe, there was a love. Therefore, so far we talked only about computers and experiments, and *blushes* half of the things she said, I didn't understand brb really quick, stop here 12:54 The not so happy user: (trent) Well... don't be scared and try to go ahead... if she's interested in you, she'll accept. But before that, I would make sure you have a moment... (trent) You know... like preventing her from shattering, or giving her a gift she'll appreciate 12:55 Cabbage pult 74: Losers 12:55 King Flurry51: back 12:55 Cabbage pult 74: I mean, loser class, #sorrynotsorry 12:56 King Flurry51: (fan2) Uhm...could work. 12:56 The not so happy user: (gwen) Ugh, what a terrible night 12:56 King Flurry51: (mal2) Trent has won for the second time in a row. 12:57 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) I know, right, thunders storms never let ya sleep. 12:57 The not so happy user: (gwen) *conf* I made a fossa bite Mal. It was worthy, but he can even kill me with no concern. Didn't sleep much....again. *yawn* 12:57 King Flurry51: (mal2) *stretches* continuing in this way, he will win this show in easy. 12:58 Berryleaf: (back with dinner) 12:59 The not so happy user: (gwen) So, how was your night, Izzy? 12:59 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) I just need to look at my TubePad, according to the news in internet, we're heading to the south. 12:59 Berryleaf: (izzy) huh? 1:00 King Flurry51: (mal2) *checks the bite signs on the leg* Eheheh... that Fossa left a mark. Unexpectedly evil from you, gwen. 1:00 Berryleaf: (izzy) Well first, I snuck around the pipes. Then, I met some rat friends and we talked about Mal and his evil evilness. Then, I sneak attacked Chef and stole his brownies, then I went to bed for an early night's sleep...around 1:00 AM 1:01 The not so happy user: (gwen) Not evil... but funny 1:01 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) Ohh! Popularity pages, let's see...*gasp* i'm lesser than Anne? *blindsidetheme.mp3* 1:01 The not so happy user: (gwen) You talk with rats? 1:02 Berryleaf: (izzy) Yeah, you'd have to be really crazy to not 1:02 King Flurry51: (mal2) *confessional* I know that if I don't win today, I'm out of here, therefore I prepared a plan B that will twist the cards. 1:02 The not so happy user: (gwen) Ok....*turns to Test Tube* What were you saying about popularity pages? ~ EnderEmerald46 has joined the chat. ~ 1:03 Berryleaf: https://youtu.be/arRDD9tZ1A4?t=5m24s 1:03 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) It says how popular is everyone in this season. 1:03 King Flurry51: (mal2) hmm. 1:04 The not so happy user: (gwen) Who are the most popular, right now? 1:04 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) Update! I'm in 8th place, people now say i know how to "tube it tube it". (testtube) Top three seems to be...Trent, your boyfriend, and Jo. 1:04 The not so happy user: (gwen) *conf* This conversation remminds me too much of the one were Fan said I was useless... (gwen) And who are the last ones? 1:05 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) Then, you're at 4th, Bridgette at 5th, and........Jasmine at 6th (testtube) Bottom three....Scott, Sierra and Mike. 1:06 Berryleaf: (izzy) haha! 1:06 The not so happy user: (gwen) I didn't even remember Scott was here... 1:06 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) No one does when he is the first voted off. 1:07 King Flurry51: (mal2) ... 1:07 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) Oh, well, at least i'm in 8th place, that's impressing for an object like me. 1:07 The not so happy user: (gwen) Well, South you said? Were do you think we're going exactly? 1:08 King Flurry51: (fan2) *he heard everything from behind the door* w-what? *Confessional* Gwen this high? Test Tube learned nothing from me, I'm disappointed. 1:08 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) It says, war zone, missiles may come at us, and everything. 1:08 King Flurry51: (mal2) bombs? 1:09 The not so happy user: (gwen) War zone? 1:09 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) It says....*the tablet turns black, and Chris is shown later on* (Chris) Hello! I'm in your device, telling you all, we're going to...fall in shark waters! (The plane starts to fall down) 1:10 The not so happy user: (gwen) Oh, C'mon! 1:10 King Flurry51: (mal2) Only? So weakly evil... *lands between the sharks and scares them with a single look* 1:11 Berryleaf: (izzy) Awesome! 1:11 King Flurry51: (mal2) Wait, you can do better, Mal.. *grabs a shark by the tail and throws it against Gwen* 1:11 The not so happy user: (gwen) Well Izzy..can you also talk to them? 1:11 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) This is what i needed! Some action! *takes theflying shark and rides it like a surfboard* the flying* 1:12 The not so happy user: (gwen) Wow, that was close! 1:12 King Flurry51: (mal2) Grr..bah, it was a mako afterall, I needed a White shark. 1:12 Berryleaf: (izzy) chahahaha 1:12 The not so happy user: (gwen) Whatever... *jumps to the water* 1:12 Berryleaf: (izzy) gwen, I will protect you from the sharks if you buy me some salmon 1:12 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) Where are we? Tasmania? I can't wait to see the demons! 1:12 The not so happy user: (trent) First class ones also have to jump? 1:13 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) The plane is drowning, so... 1:13 King Flurry51: (fan2) Makes no different to me. *glides* 1:13 The not so happy user: (gwen) Where can I get Salmon from in here?! (trent) *jumps to the water* What with the plane now? 1:14 Cabbage pult 74: (Chris) *in his jetpack* Shut up, soldiers, direct to the shore, inmediantly! 1:14 The not so happy user: (gwen) Hey, we aren't Brick! 1:14 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) This dude has lost his mind, totally. 1:14 The not so happy user: (trent) and where can we record confessionals now? 1:14 King Flurry51: (mal2) and you aren't Chef. (fan2) *to Jasmine* He ever had one? 1:15 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) I said...MOVE! *shoots a bengala, that eventually hits an helicopter* Alright, that didn't happened *flies away* 1:16 King Flurry51: (mal2) *laughs seeing the helicopter crashing* Nice shot 1:16 Berryleaf: (izzy) Boom boom! 1:16 Cabbage pult 74: Everyone is at shore 1:16 Berryleaf: (izzy) koff, koff *coughs up a fish* Ooh, I shall name you Mister Floppy! 1:16 King Flurry51: (mal2) Izzy! You like the chaos, too? 1:17 The not so happy user: (trent) Allright, no confs then... 1:17 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Alright, so, most of you wonder why our five star plane crashed into the ocean, and some of you wonder, where is Sierra. 1:17 Berryleaf: (izzy) yes 1:17 The not so happy user: (gwen) What does Sierra have to do with this? 1:17 King Flurry51: (mal2) miles underwater probably dead? 1:18 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Alright, the studio bought us another plane, exact as the other...*its shown, and something falls off*...and this time, Sierra didn't blew it up. 1:19 The not so happy user: (gwen) Again, what's with Sierra? 1:19 King Flurry51: (noah) *from home eating popcorns* Gnam..someone called Izzy will. *will blow it* 1:19 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Why i decided to destroy it, to show you that we are in an ancient war zone...Palau! 1:19 Berryleaf: (izzy) can I blow it up? 1:20 King Flurry51: (mal2) Ahahah! 1:20 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Now, our plane just became ashes there, as a lot of military planes did during the second world war. 1:20 King Flurry51: (mal2) Izzy, you're so funny! 1:20 The not so happy user: (gwen) Nice history class, but what does this lead to? 1:21 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) Yeah, what with it? 1:21 King Flurry51: (fan2) To a challenge involving ancient warfares? 1:21 Berryleaf: (izzy) Blowing more stuff up? 1:22 King Flurry51: (mal2) I hope the same *winks at izzy* 1:22 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Alright, in today's challenge, you all will swim into the underwater ruins of militar stuff, there, i hid some fake missiles, each of them, with the name of a previouslyeeliminated loser, i mean...contestant. 1:23 Berryleaf: (izzy) cool, a rewind! 1:23 King Flurry51: (mal2) Fake missiles? Why not true ones? Here goes half of the fun. (fan2) Underwater? *rises up the hand* Ehm, Chris? 1:24 The not so happy user: (trent) Getting missiles out of the water? 1:24 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Then, you swim back here, and you will launch it there...*21 targets are shown*...if you guess it right, you will launch a missile at anyone's target. 1:24 King Flurry51: (fan2) *raises hand higher* Ehm, Chris? 1:24 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Get it wrong, you may get eliminated. Everyone can take three shots, last one standing will win invincibility. 1:25 King Flurry51: (fan2) *flies in front of his face raising both the hands* Chris? Chriiis? 1:26 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) *blows him away* 1:26 King Flurry51: (fan2) Heeey! I had a really important fact to say! 1:26 Cabbage pult 74: ill explain, its like the last one, of guessing who is who. 1:27 King Flurry51: got it 1:27 Cabbage pult 74: feveryone has three targets 1:27 King Flurry51: ok 1:27 Cabbage pult 74: for example, if tt shoots to fan, he can only take two more shots, 1:27 The not so happy user: oh ok got it 1:27 Cabbage pult 74: and when everyone has taken three missiles to their targets, thyre eliminated 1:28 King Flurry51: ok (fan2) But, Chris, how I can dive underwater if I'm made of paper? Paper floats on the water. 1:29 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Alright, so, here is the first one: This person has a very tanned missile, but with a dark past:being the lowest ranking member of two teams in his/her time in Total Drama. *gives him a plastic bubble* 1:29 King Flurry51: (fan2) Anne maria! (mal2) Ann Maria! 1:30 The not so happy user: (we all have to answer?) 1:30 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Dive in, last one to come, won't have the right to shoot! (jasmine) *dives in* 1:30 King Flurry51: (fan2) *dives in and brings back the missile of Ann Maria 1:30 The not so happy user: (trent) Anne, remember it at the Dolphins (trent) *dives in* 1:30 Berryleaf: (izzy) *divs in* 1:30 The not so happy user: (gwen) *dives in* 1:30 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) *dives in with something in her top* 1:30 Berryleaf: (do we all grab a missile) 1:30 Cabbage pult 74: yeah 1:31 King Flurry51: (mal2) prepare to lose, Losers! *dives in and gets back with Ann maria missile* 1:31 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *comes back* 1:31 The not so happy user: (gwen) *gets out with missile* (trent) *finds a missile and gets out* 1:31 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) *takes out a little missile and goes back* 1:31 Berryleaf: (izzy) *grabs a missile* 1:31 King Flurry51: Fan was first to get the missile, does he shoot first? 1:32 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Soldeirs, what missile have you brought me? 1:32 King Flurry51: (fan2) Ann maria one! The bubble worked 1:32 The not so happy user: (trent) Guess Anne Maria one... it is... 1:32 King Flurry51: (mal2) tanned loser Ann maria aka Vito's ex. 1:32 The not so happy user: (gwen) We even have to say? 1:33 Berryleaf: (so what is fan's advantage for guessing anne maria) 1:33 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) Host, you fruit loop dingus, i have the "Anne" missile. 1:33 Berryleaf: (izzy) anne maria 1:33 Cabbage pult 74: (also, everyone now has 5 targets) 1:33 King Flurry51: (why 5?) 1:34 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Izzy, you won't shoot, everyone else, aim at anybody. 1:34 King Flurry51: what's fan advantage to be first? 1:34 Cabbage pult 74: (to make it longers, 3 each one would make evryone gets eliminated early) None 1:34 King Flurry51: ok.. 1:35 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Everyone, take your shots! (jasmine) *aims at Mal and shoots* (testtube) *aims at Izzy and shoots* 1:35 King Flurry51: (mal2) *shoots at Gwen* Eat this! 1:35 The not so happy user: (gwen) Allright then *aims at Mal and shots* 1:36 Berryleaf: (izzy) what gives? 1:36 Cabbage pult 74: (everyone shoot or ill say you missed) 1:36 The not so happy user: (trent) Wanna have mine? I don't know many of explosives... 1:36 King Flurry51: (fan2) *shoot at Gwen* I like to keep continuity with my actions, therefore.. 1:37 The not so happy user: (gwen) Predictable 1:37 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Mal and Gwen take two shots, Izzy one. 1:37 King Flurry51: (fan2) *shrugs* I know, sorry, but that's it. 1:37 The not so happy user: (gwen) Whatever. 1:38 Berryleaf: (izzy) cake 1:38 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Next one: This person got a really twisted time, first world season, 3rd to first, this time, third to last. Now, dive in! 1:38 King Flurry51: (mal2) argh, two targets lost already.. 1:38 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *dives in* 1:38 King Flurry51: (fan2) *dives in, a little confused* 1:38 The not so happy user: (trent) *dives* 1:38 King Flurry51: (mal2) *dives underwater* 1:38 The not so happy user: (gwen) *dives* 1:39 Cabbage pult 74: (testube) Science rules! *dives* (testtube) * 1:39 King Flurry51: (fan2) Splut, it's cody! I have his missile here. 1:39 The not so happy user: (gwen) As If I shouldn't know this one.... *gets out with Cody missile* 1:39 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) Got it! *almost gets no air, but comes back* 1:39 King Flurry51: (mal2) *merges with a missile of Cody* Here. 1:39 The not so happy user: (trent) Agh, missile found. *gets out* 1:39 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) Pipsqueak! *gets out* 1:40 Berryleaf: (izzy) *dives* (izzy) *gets out* (izzy) cody 1:40 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Soldiers, what missile have you brought me? 1:40 The not so happy user: (trent) Cody 1:40 King Flurry51: (fan2) Cody! (mal2) Cody 1:40 Berryleaf: (izzy) cody 1:40 The not so happy user: (gwen) Missile Stalker 1:40 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) The pipsqueak Cody (chris) Ironic, girl that loves blowing up things, has not the right to do it again. 1:41 King Flurry51: (mal2) Ah, she didn't say the name! 1:41 Berryleaf: (izzy) dang 1:41 King Flurry51: Unlike Izzy, Gwen didn't say Cody 1:41 Cabbage pult 74: (i said last one to come out of the water) 1:41 King Flurry51: (oh, thought last one to name the contestant (nevermind) 1:42 Cabbage pult 74: (plus, it will be better to not yell out who it is, leave that as secret) (chris) Everyone else, take your shots! (jasmine) That's full packed for a fruit-loop dingus! *aims at Mal and fires* 1:42 The not so happy user: (gwen) *shots at Mal* Hope's always there! 1:42 King Flurry51: (fan2) *aims at Gwen again* 1:43 The not so happy user: (trent) Izzy, have my missile. 1:43 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) I will take my shot, some revenge included. *aims and hits Fan's target* (chris) Izzy, hurry or you miss your chance. 1:44 King Flurry51: (mal2) *shoots at Jasmine* at least you won't have much chances (fan2) *stares* Wh-why? 1:45 Berryleaf: (izzy) ok (izzy) *shoots at mal* (izzy) thanks trent, boom boom 1:45 The not so happy user: (trent) All for an ex-Dolphin 1:45 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Alright, Fan and Jasmine take their first shots, Gwen takes two more, and Mal is out! *drops a buckt full of fish guts on Mal* bucket* 1:45 King Flurry51: (mal2) Darn! (mal2) I'll do a swim to distress my frustration, bye. 1:46 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) It's down to six, next one: 1:46 The not so happy user: (gwen) Just bye? He's improving... 1:46 King Flurry51: (fan2) *still staring in shock* O_O 1:47 The not so happy user: (trent) Well... that wasn't good for Fan... 1:47 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) This person has a really nice record, eliminated second, coming back for family influences, then eliminated, and finally evacuated here. Dive in! 1:47 Berryleaf: (izzy) *dives in* 1:48 The not so happy user: (gwen) dives in* 1:48 King Flurry51: (fan2) *dives in the plastic ball but keeping the same expression* 1:48 The not so happy user: (trent) *dives in* Let's go! 1:48 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *dives in* (testtube) *dives in+ 1:48 King Flurry51: (fan2) *merges with the missile* 1:48 Berryleaf: (izzy) *comes out of water* 1:48 The not so happy user: (trent) *gets out of water with missile 1:48 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *comes out* 1:48 The not so happy user: (gwen) *gets out of water also with missile* 1:48 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) *goes out* Dumb dumb dumb 1:49 Berryleaf: (izzy) chris 1:49 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Soldiers, what missile have you brought you captain? 1:49 Berryleaf: (izzy) dakota 1:50 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) My bestie boo Dakota. 1:50 King Flurry51: (fan2) *shows the missile* Dakota. 1:50 The not so happy user: (gwen) Dakota (trent) Dakota 1:50 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) Um...Sierra? (chris) You won't shoot, and you're wrong either, so...*Chris shoots a bengala, that destroys TT's first target* (chris) Everyone else! Fire! 1:51 Berryleaf: (izzy) *shoots at TT* 1:52 The not so happy user: (gwen) *shots at Fan* Going predictable, but doesn't matter. 1:52 King Flurry51: (fan2) *shoots at Gwen* keep with the continuity...*shudders for the inner rage*..for now. 1:52 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *shoots at Fan* If i learnt something, you always get revenge. 1:53 The not so happy user: (trent) Hmmm... *shots at Gwen* Have one (gwen) Hey1 (trent) What? Problem with it? 1:53 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) And...Gwen is out! *throws a squid at her* 1:53 The not so happy user: (gwen) Ugh, immature (gwen) Pffff. There's just a challenge this time, Chris? 1:54 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *Conf.* Great, just great, i may do a shocker. 1:54 The not so happy user: (gwen) Whatever, I'll just go to the plane 1:54 King Flurry51: (mal2) *changes the icons on the missiles underwater* 1:55 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Next one: This was the same team rank, but with a difference of one place, and also, a bad imitation. (jasmine) *dives in* 1:55 The not so happy user: (trent) *dives* 1:55 Berryleaf: (izzy) *dives* 1:55 King Flurry51: (fan2) *dives in* 1:56 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) *goes on, gets a missile and goes out* 1:56 Berryleaf: (izzy) *comes out with missile* 1:56 King Flurry51: (fan2) *merges carrying the missile* 1:56 The not so happy user: (trent) *gets out with a missile* 1:56 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *gets out* (chris) Soldiers, what missile have you brought me? (testtube) I brought....Brick? 1:57 Berryleaf: (izzy) skip 1:57 Cabbage pult 74: ... answer 1:58 Berryleaf: i have no clue 1:59 The not so happy user: (trent) Hmmm... (trent) Topher maybe. 1:59 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) I brought the fruit loop dingus Noah 1:59 The not so happy user: (trent) Because imitation of you? 2:00 King Flurry51: (fan2) Topher is my guess. 2:00 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Alright, only you both had it right, so, you know the deal. 2:01 King Flurry51: (fan2) *whispers to Tret the name of Jasmine* deal? 2:01 The not so happy user: (trent) Aagh... I don't know... *scratching his head* (trent) *conf* SHould I let Izzy have it again? Ugh! 2:02 King Flurry51: since Jasmine and Test Tube were wrong they both lose a target 2:03 The not so happy user: (trent) *shoots at Test Tube* Hope to don't make it wrong... 2:03 King Flurry51: (fan2) *shoots at Jasmine* 2:03 The not so happy user: (trent) *conf* What Fan said worries me.. is really everyone against me now? 2:03 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Right now, Fan has one left, Jasmine has two, Izzy has three, Trent is intact and Test Tube has...none! So...*drops her a bucket of salt* 2:03 King Flurry51: eh?? I can't have one left 2:04 Cabbage pult 74: yeah Gwen shot twice, Jsmine and TT once. Jasmine* 2:04 King Flurry51: oh, right, forgot about Jasmine but Jasmine has one, too 2:05 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Next one, this person would like to be here, but the blasts may get them covered in yellow liquid. 2:05 King Flurry51: wait a minute.. 2:05 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *dives in* 2:06 The not so happy user: (trent) *dives in* 2:06 King Flurry51: (fan2) *dives in* 2:06 Berryleaf: (izzy) *dives* 2:06 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) *comes out with a missile* 2:06 Berryleaf: (izzy) *comes out with missile* 2:06 King Flurry51: (fan2) *gets out with missile* 2:06 The not so happy user: (trent) *comes out with missile* Ugh.. too late 2:06 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) So, what you have for me? 2:07 The not so happy user: (trent) It was Brick... but this missile looks different... 2:07 King Flurry51: (fan2) Brick! 2:07 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) The missile of Brick, he would have loved this. 2:07 Berryleaf: (izzy) brick 2:07 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Shoot! 2:07 King Flurry51: (fan2) *shoots Jasmine* 2:07 Berryleaf: (izzy) *shoots jasmine* 2:08 King Flurry51: Jasmine is out 2:08 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) So, you go to that fruit loop box where you belong! *shoots fan* (Chris) Both of you are out, so, double trouble! *both are dropped into the water* 2:09 The not so happy user: (trent) Well... 2:09 Berryleaf: (izzy) good luck trent 2:09 King Flurry51: (fan2) *snarls* another defeat... 2:09 The not so happy user: (trent) Good luck, Izzy. 2:09 Berryleaf: (izzy) may the best former gopher, grip and dolphin win 2:09 The not so happy user: (trent) Blow some stuff 2:09 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) So, we're down to Trent and Izzy, one wins, other doesn't. (chris) So, just to make it easier. Next one to guess this one, wins, even if Trent didn't took any hit. 2:10 King Flurry51: (fan2) *confessional* I can't really believe Test Tube did that. I'm viciously disappointed of her...sniff. 2:10 The not so happy user: (trent) *dives in* (trent) this missiles are different (trent) This one wasn't Brick 2:10 Berryleaf: (izzy) *dives* 2:10 The not so happy user: (it's just to follow with what al sabotaged) 2:11 Berryleaf: (izzy) *comes out* 2:11 King Flurry51: (lol, at least one follows my plots with Mal) 2:11 The not so happy user: (trent) I knew it. 2:12 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Pure soul, has never made it to the second phase of this game, yet, she has two boys around her. 2:12 The not so happy user: (trent) This wasn't Brick.. here it says Soap (trent) Uh, this one! *dives in* 2:12 Berryleaf: (izzy) dives* (izzy) *comes out* 2:12 The not so happy user: (trent) *starts seeking for it, but there are two names at the missiles* (trent) Which one's the legit? 2:12 King Flurry51: (mal2) *Confessional* I left a clue on one of the sabotaged missile: a curl I ripped from gwen tonight. 2:13 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) Izzy, if you have it right, you win, if not, Trent will win. What missile you have? 2:13 Berryleaf: (izzy) bridgette? 2:14 Cabbage pult 74: (chris) That is...CORRECT! Izzy wins inmunity! 2:14 Berryleaf: (izzy) Yas! 2:14 The not so happy user: (trent) Congratulations! 2:14 Cabbage pult 74: (jasmine) Great job at that. 2:14 Berryleaf: (izzy) Thanks guys (izzy) it was a close one 2:14 The not so happy user: (trent) *conf* Someone did something with this missiles... they are rigged... (trent) What the hell's this? Hair? 2:15 King Flurry51: (mal2) congratulation, Izzy! *hugs her tightly* 2:15 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) And...Izzy climbs up to 7th place in popularity, oh wait, now i'm in 8th still, so, great. 2:16 The not so happy user: (trent) *conf* I can't believe it... 2:16 King Flurry51: (fan2) On my rank you are on the bottom now. *pushes Test Tube and walks away, sighing* 2:16 The not so happy user: (trent) *sigh* Well... at least I didn't win again. Maybe I am more safe.. 2:16 Cabbage pult 74: (testtube) *confused, walks away* Last part This was the last part done, but was changed post-roleplay to make it less rushed and more dramatic. The not so happy user (chris) Time for the votes! King Flurry51 (fan2) Urgh, breaking with continuity for the first time, I..I...vote Test Tube. Can't recognize her anymore. The not so happy user (testtube) I vote for Mal. He has to go after that unfair entering, and he almost killed me. 12:21 Berryleaf (izzy) I vote for Test Tube....she did try to get me out of the challenge 12:22 The not so happy user (jasmine) Have to vote for Mal. Not cool, kangaroo. (trent) Gwen's hair was in that clue... SO voting for her. There are dark things here that I cannot see... (gwen) Seriously asking? My vote is for sure for Mal. 12:23 King Flurry51 (mal2) As much I hate that cockroach of Gwen, Test Tube is an easier target and I need to rid off her. 12:24 The not so happy user (chris) Well, revealed the votes to you, final seven. Dramatic, huh? (testtube) F-Fan? (gwen) *glares at Trent* 12:25 King Flurry51 (fan2) Ehm... I didn't like the way you have treated me, recently. You ignored me and now even hit me! You need a period out of reality show to distress.. (mal2) uhm.. 12:26 The not so happy user (chris) And that would happen.. if you didn't recieve a tie of votes (chris) Mal and Test Tube... (testtube) But... 12:27 King Flurry51 (fan2) It's not written this time, I really felt..hurt. 12:28 The not so happy user (chris) Well, a re vote, say your votes right now, aloud. And you two, Test Tube and Mal cannot vote. (gwen) As if it was going to change anyways. That stinky trash pit, Mal. (jasmine) Agreed, Mal all the way. 12:29 King Flurry51 (mal2) what? Grr. 12:29 Berryleaf (izzy) Test Tube 12:29 The not so happy user (testtube) Please, I still have to fix things with Fan.. he has the theory that characters aren't outsed without solving the plots! 12:29 King Flurry51 (fan2) Hurts me, but Test Tube is better to go, for her incolumity and the sake of our friendship (fan2) wait, what? (fan2) fix things? 12:31 The not so happy user (testtube) Do you think I want to get out not on good terms? (trent) Wow... (testtube) Trent, don't 12:32 King Flurry51 (fan2) ...too late, I can't change my decision anymore. (trent) I decided: I'm not voting. (all) Oh! (mal) Then, what we do? A TIEBREAKER? Ahahah! I can destroy Test Tube with a single hand, you know. (fan2) Argh, I heard enough! I'm sorry for this but this is the better thing to do for your safety. *gives Test Tube a parachute, lifts her and tosses her outside* (test tube) Waaaaaaait! Ahhh! (fan2) I'm so sorry! (trent) OOh man! (Izzy) Kaboom! (Gwen) eh! (Mal) well done, well done. *pat pats Fan* (chris) A little unexpected from you, but now, doesn't matter. It's all for today on Total...Drama... Skyyyy Adventures! 12:35 King Flurry51 (mal2) Confessional: *whispers in the Hall of Mountains Kings* I'm still here and I will to the end. Category:Transcripts